Viagem ao Inferno
by c-h-i-r-o-n-e-x
Summary: Idalino Nóbrega, um jovem de 26 anos, é enviado aos confins do Inferno. Segredos sujos e verdades cruas são descobertos. A transformação é iminente. Há monstros a habitar a alma que não se conseguem controlar. Languague: Portuguese
1. Indisposição Matinal

**Language: Portuguese**

**Título - Viagem ao Inferno**

**Sumário: **

Idalino Nóbrega, um jovem de 26 anos, é enviado aos confins do Inferno.

Segredos sujos e verdades cruas são descobertos.

A transformação é iminente.

Há monstros a habitar a alma que não se conseguem controlar.

**Nota de Autor:**

A cidade e o multi-universo de Silent Hill, assim como os monstros que nela habitam e conceitos básicos inerentes aos jogos e filmes, é propriedade da Konami.

Significado dos Nomes:

Idalino – Aquele que viu o Sol

Nóbrega – Personalidade Múltipla; Sintonia com o Mundo que o rodeia.

OC(s): Idalino (Dali), Mariana, Matilde

* * *

**Indisposição Matinal**

O ar compacto do autocarro estava preenchido com a costumada panóplia de cheiros de variados perfumes, dos mais baratos aos mais caros e, passando, inclusive, pelo pungente odor corporal do cansaço. Para além do mais, o típico barulho das engrenagens e dos metálicos solavancos a que era sujeito, com as curvas apertadas, as lombas, ou as súbitas paragens para a entrada ou saída de passageiros, confundia-se com as conversas sussurradas entre companheiros de viagens ou os risos desinibidos dos estudantes.

A atmosfera de um dia normal numa das primeiras carreiras de transportes públicos que cruzava a paisagem montanhosa da província rural com a cidade mais próxima. Contudo, não era um dia normal para todos que naquele contíguo espaço conviviam durante os 45 minutos que durava a viagem.

"Faz hoje 8 anos que vivo sem luz… Como acha que eu me sinto, meu filho?"

O discurso de sua mãe não abandonava a cabeça de Dali que, constantemente, lhe interrompia a linha de raciocínio, ou melhor, a inexistência desta, sempre que os seus olhos tentavam percorrer os planaltos progressivamente urbanizados. O sentimento de culpa era avassalador, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos momentaneamente, a fim de atenuar a dor de cabeça que ameaçava formar-se a qualquer instante.

Porém, deveria sentir-se assim tão culpado? Afinal, estava apenas a tentar viver mais um dia rotineiro. Tinha trabalho para cumprir, sendo que, para não faltar, via-se obrigado a levantar-se por volta das 5 horas e meia da manhã. Além disso, bem vistas as coisas, neste momento não tinha assim tanto para se lamentar. Quase que recompensando-o por todo esforço que, muitas vezes contrariado, impingia a si próprio todos os dias, podia estar prestes a dizer adeus à sua posição como simples empregado de caixa de supermercado.

Dias antes, o seu responsável tinha-o informado que um colega da parte administrativa seria promovido em finais de Dezembro, e, como tal, vagaria um lugar no seu departamento para qual, induzira-o, ele, para além de um dos muitos candidatos, era um dos preferidos.

"Já era sem tempo…" – refletia consigo mesmo, enquanto uma vaga sensação de alívio lhe preenchia o peito. Melhor remuneração, um horário mais flexível e confortável, e, a cereja no topo do bolo, uma posição na qual não teria de aturar clientes das mais variadas espécies.

Verdade seja dita, sempre se esforçara por ser simpático e agradável, coisa nem sempre fácil, com a frustração do curso de advocacia por terminar e a solidão amorosa que, por vezes, o assaltava. Contudo, nunca fora um ser propriamente social. "Sim…pode ser que consiga, finalmente, o crédito e arranje um carrinho baratinho, ou até um apartamento, quem sabe…" – continuava, recostando-se no assento gasto do autocarro, cruzando os braços sobre o velho casaco de fazenda – "…já estou demasiado velho para isto." – concluiu, mirando de canto a azáfama entre os estudantes na parte traseira.

- Eu sento-me aqui! - a voz aguda de uma criança afastou-o dos seus pensamentos, assustando-se com o recente movimento ao seu lado.

- Mariana! Já para a minha beira! – alertou a mãe em tom ameaçador, sentada poucos bancos a frente.

- Olá! – saudou a sorridente menina, com os caracóis loiros cobertos pela lã cor-de-rosa de um gorro da "Hello Kitty" – Chamo-me Mariana. E tu?

- O-Olá. – respondeu, hesitante e surpreso por tanta simpatia. Retribuiu o gesto, sorrindo timidamente, escondido por trás da lã escura do seu cascol. – Idalino. – a voz soou mais ríspida e rouca do que o costume. Clareou a garganta discretamente.

"Que raio…". Havia algo de estranhamente familiar e cativante naquela criança, contudo, igualmente perturbador. Os olhos azuis, fixados nele, ameaçavam ver para além da sua própria alma.

- Ida-quê? – retorquiu, enquanto balançava as pernas fininhas, cobertas por uma meia-calça colorida que surgia da minissaia de ganga.

- Mariana! Eu já te avisei! – a voz da mãe, mais elevada, atraiu a sua atenção.

Aqueles diamantes focavam a figura materna, visivelmente irritada. Porém, não se deteve. Antes, muito pelo contrário. Escondia o riso juvenil com as mãos frágeis.

– Não me obrigues a ir aí! – continuou. O rubor na face denunciava o desconforto de quem, para além de estar a ser desafiada pela filha de 7 anos, se via no centro das atenções. Desconforto, esse, partilhado pelo jovem de 26 anos.

- És simpático. – elogiou a pequena, voltando a concentrar-se no homem a seu lado.

- O-Obrigado, acho eu… - respondeu, observando de canto, com algum receio, o comportamento da mãe da Mariana. A mulher, apesar de um pouco roliça, aparentava ser frágil e mostrava-se bem vista, demasiado até para viajar ali, com o cabelo castanho-claro, preso sobre o seu ombro esquerdo, a pender sobre a gabardina preta e brilhante que envergava. Porém, as aparências enganam e, pela agressividade da sua voz, parecia cada vez mais instável.

Progressivamente, o barulho inicial foi substituído pelo silêncio, ocasionalmente interrompido por tímidos comentários entre os viajantes que, atentos, observavam a cena. Dali era capaz de jurar que vira o próprio motorista a olhar de relance, repetidamente, pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Eu perdoou-te. Não te preocupes. – sussurrou a menina.

- O quê? – inquiriu, confuso. "Afinal que raio se está a passar? Terei ouvido bem?"

- Estás perdoado. – confirmou, sem tirar os olhos das botas cor-de-rosa – Só tens que me prometer uma coisa…

- Mariana! – interrompeu a mãe. Os avisos mostraram-se inúteis, obrigando-a a levantar-se do seu assento. O tacão das botas era pequeno, contudo, suficiente para dificultar o equilíbrio e, consequentemente, a sua movimentação, atrasando-a.

- Aah.. – gemeu Dali, que, devagar, massajava com a mão direita as têmporas. Fechou os olhos. Tudo começava a mover-se demasiado depressa. A dor de cabeça desenvolveu repentinamente, tornando-se mais forte. A ânsia de vomitar crescia no fundo do seu  
estômago, e os sons exteriores eram abafados pelo tambor incessante do seu ritmo cardíaco.

Todavia, um toque morno e suave acordara-o momentaneamente do seu desespero, levando-o a abrir os olhos num reflexo inconsciente.

A intensidade com que a criança o olhava assustara-o. Era feroz e escondia um medo animal, um desespero verdadeiro. "Tudo isto por causa de mãe? Será que ela lhe bate?" A menina apertava, agora, com as duas mãos, a sua, já calejada com o trabalho e ressequida pelo frio. Apesar de pequenas, conseguiam tornar o aperto doloroso.

- Não me abandones! Estás a ouvir? – o azul, outrora brilhante, estava turvo. – Não voltes a abandonar-me…

- MARIANA!

**Uma buzina. Uma travagem. Um estrondo. **

E, de repente, todo o mundo mudou. E, aquele, deixou de ser mais um dia normal e rotineiro numa das primeiras carreiras de transportes públicos.

* * *

_- Bom dia, mãe. – saudou Dali ao entrar na cozinha._

_O espaço era exíguo, mas acolhedor. O cheiro a pão fresco e chá de tília inundou-o ainda no corredor._

_Tal como esperava, Matilde sentava-se num dos bancos que rodeavam a pequena mesa de madeira. Aconchegada com um roupão laranja-claro, enquanto brincava vagarosamente com a saqueta de ervas. Era adepta de chá desde criança, habituada pela sua avó. Tília e camomila sempre foram os seus preferidos._

_- Bom dia, Idalino… - a resposta pouco passava de um sussurro, com a voz frágil, ausente de qualquer força._

_Assim que se aproximava, reparou nas fortes olheiras que decoravam o olhar cansado de Matilde. O rosto, enrugado e esgotado, emoldurado por um emaranhado oleoso de ondas castanho-escuro, já tivera, definitivamente, melhores dias. _

_Na verdade, aquele era o aspeto mais provável que todos nós temos assim que nasce um novo dia. O que mais o intrigava era a sua presença ali, àquela hora. Afinal, apenas tinha que abrir a loja por voltas das 9h, e, mesmo tendo os seus momentos de vaidade, não demoraria 3 horas a arranjar-se._

_- A pé? A esta hora? – decidiu perguntar Dali, começando a preparar o seu pequeno-almoço._

_- Não estava a fazer nada na cama. – disse, prontamente. O tom era azedo._

_Durante a breve conversa, a matriarca não retirara os olhos da caneca de chá que, pelo que se observava, já deveria estar frio._

_Subtilmente, o ambiente tornara-se mais penoso. Havia um ressentimento sombrio no próprio ar._

_"A que horas se levantou afinal?" – indagou. Porém, acho melhor não o perguntar diretamente, dada a aparente má disposição e pesada atmosfera._

_- Dormiu mal?_

_- Pura e simplesmente, há coisas que não se esquecem…_

_- Desculpe? – questionou Dali, parando de verter o café numa chávena amarela. Houve algo de deslocado naquela resposta que lhe chamou a atenção. – Como disse?_

_- Há coisas que não se esquecem… - repetiu, gelando-o com o seu olhar. Os olhos castanhos mostravam-se baços, pedras de vidro, denunciando o vazio profundo e gélido que a habitava naquele momento. _

_- O que quer dizer com isso, mãe?... - algo no seu subconsciente avisou-o de que aquela pergunta não seria uma boa ideia. Porém, a confusão genuína, e patente na sua voz, fez com que arrisca-se. _

_- O que quero dizer com isso?! – a raiva tornara-se visível na sua voz, agravando-a, transformando-a. Matilde levantou-se de rompante, desviando o roupão com o movimento brusco. – O QUE QUERO EU DIZER COM ISSO?! – gritou. _

_Bateu os punhos na mesa, tombando sobre esta a caneca de chá. Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre ambos, filho e mãe, apenas interrompido com o escorrer suave do chá derramado. Uma cascata longínqua entre dois rochedos. Os deltoides e os trapézios contraíram-se com a pressão, os tendões do pescoço sobressaíam. Dali sentia-se como uma presa encurralada por um predador, pronto a atacar a qualquer momento._

_Todavia, não foi um rugido feroz a cortar o silêncio. Foi, sim, um soluçar singelo, um choro derrotado, filho de uma mágoa que, por muitas vezes que se derrame, nunca perderá a fonte._

_Matilde levou as mãos ao rosto, tapando os olhos avermelhados e as lágrimas que escorriam lentamente._

_- Não percebe mesmo, pois não? – soluçou, retoricamente, com a voz fraca, quase inaudível e abafada. Uma angústia profunda irradiava de cada silaba._

_- Mãe… - Idalino não sabia como reagir. Segundos antes o seu corpo estava tenso, chocado com o breve relâmpago de fúria, assimilando o cenário que se construía sob pressão. Por outro, via agora a sua mãe chorar desalmadamente, indefesa, angustiada. _

_- Sente-se bem? – perguntou, tentado aproximar-se lentamente da pobre mulher._

_- Faz hoje 8 anos que vivo sem luz… Como acha que eu me sinto, meu filho? – a tristeza dominava agora sobre a raiva. Uma centelha de luz brilhava no olhar pesaroso, um fogo do inferno._

_Impressionado, manteve-se imóvel e em silêncio. Contudo, quando ainda tentava apreender tudo o que acontecera, ouviu passos preguiçosos ecoar no corredor. Preenchendo o silêncio, este interrompido ocasionalmente com brandos soluçares chorosos._

_- Idalino… - a voz do pai estava cansada, mais rouca do que o habitual. - …não se atrase. – aconselhou-o, secamente. As olheiras profundas denunciavam a noite sem descanso. _

_Uma forma delicada de lhe pedir que se retirasse. E, sem o refutar, obedeceu, cabisbaixo. _

_Todavia, enquanto abria a porta de entrada, conseguiu ouvia-la chorar, distante, tremula, agora nos braços do seu companheiro de há 30 anos. _

_Um maremoto de culpa inundou o seu coração inconsciente nas trevas._


	2. O Portal

**Language: Portuguese**

**Título - Viagem ao Inferno**

**Sumário:**

Idalino Nóbrega, um jovem de 26 anos, é enviado aos confins do Inferno.

Segredos sujos e verdades cruas são descobertos.

A transformação é iminente.

Há monstros a habitar a alma que não se conseguem controlar.

**Nota de Autor:**

A cidade e o multi-universo de Silent Hill, assim como os monstros que nela habitam e conceitos básicos inerentes aos jogos e filmes, é propriedade da Konami.

Significado dos Nomes:

Idalino – Aquele que viu o Sol

Nóbrega – Personalidade Múltipla; Sintonia com o Mundo que o rodeia.

OC(s): Idalino (Dali), Mariana, Matilde

* * *

O ar, pesado com o cheiro a óleo, vibrava com os gritos de desespero dos passageiros. Estes, vulneráveis, embatiam contra tudo e contra todos.

A visão de Dali tornara-se demasiado turva, impossibilitando-o de reconhecer qualquer forma. Um zumbido constante e agudo martelava-o incessantemente, anulando qualquer tentativa de pensamento lógico, e aparentava perfurar o crânio a todo instante. O jovem considerou que, efetivamente, o perfurara, pelo líquido quente que sentia escorrer pelo rosto, sobre os olhos, dificultando-lhe ainda mais a visão.

**Dor**, indiscritível, era a única coisa que reconhecia neste momento.

O ar escapou-se dos pulmões, pressionados sob o peso alheio. Desesperado, apalpava tudo o que conseguia à sua volta. Fumo consumia-o lentamente, obrigando-o a tossir e a arfar precipitado.

_"O que aconteceu…?"_

Lentamente, a mente começou a clarear. Uma dor constante e penosa, que rapidamente o dilacerava sempre que tentava mover-se, nos membros denunciava a possibilidade de um forte embate e, consequentemente, da capotagem do veículo.

Experimentou mover as pernas, porém, à falta de sensibilidade, transferiu a esperança para os membros superiores. Ainda tinha a maioria do corpo dormente.

Uma dor afiada percorreu-o desde o rádio até à base do crânio, impulsionando-o a gritar.

Esgotou o pouco ar que restava nos pulmões. _"Braço partido? Não! Merda…"_. Todavia, ainda possuía alguma mobilidade no membro direito.

Após uns breves momentos para se recompor, tateou.

Líquido quente, espesso, na palma da mão. "_**Sangue.**_" Por muito previsível que fosse, esta realização ateou novamente o pânico no fundo do seu ser. Contudo, esforçou-se por se controlar.

Barra metálica amolgada. Vidros partidos. "_Autocarro. __**Acidente.**_"

Relva. "_Relva?_"

Só agora dera conta que estava deitado. Tremulamente, abriu os olhos. A visão ainda estava enevoada, assim como o zumbido incomodativo ainda persistia, embora que modo mais brando, mas conseguiu ter a mínima noção do espaço onde se encontrava.

Efetivamente, era relva. A parte superior do tronco encontrava-se pousada num mar de estilhaços de vidro, deitada desconfortavelmente na berma da estrada. Por outro lado, as pernas mantinham-se presas no interior do autocarro.

_"Não…"_

Ganiu. Um pânico animal e descontrolado tomou conta do seu corpo, à medida de que os piores cenários atravessavam a mente frágil e enevoada.

Instintivamente, levou a mão há cintura.

_"Estou inteiro!"_ – uma alucinada sensação de alívio torceu-lhe a face magoada num sorriso louco e doentio, levando-o a suspirar de alívio.

Com a coragem renovada, olhou para o que restava de si e do autocarro. Contudo, Sol cegou-o momentaneamente, quase que querendo poupar-lhe o tormento.

Nada tê-lo-ia preparado para a visão que enfrentou. Um "não" incrédulo, inaudível, escapou dos lábios gretados e ensanguentados.

Sob o seu corpo, agora tingido a carmim, pousava o corpo dilacerado da sua, embora breve, companheira de viagem. Os diamantes, baços e sem vida, fixavam-se nos seus olhos. Observando, num silêncio sepulcral. A boca entreaberta torcia-se numa careta agoniada, sem qualquer vestígios de inocência, alegria, ou jovialidade, de uma criança. O cheiro térreo dos órgãos vitais enjoou, sentindo o pouco calor que restava deles atravessar o farrapo que outrora fora uma camisa.

Gradualmente, o sabor acre e ácido do vómito percorreu o esófago, ameaçando chegar à boca a qualquer momento.

Olhava, agora, um pedaço de carne, submisso ao inevitável destino que nos espera ao fim da nossa estrada.

Com efeito, a janela destruída do autocarro trespassou os músculos jovens, estilhaçando as vértebras que, felizmente para Dali, amorteceu o impacto, descansando na medula óssea da criança. Morreu quase instantaneamente e, esperou ele, sem sofrimento.

- Não…não… - repetia. A voz rouca, insegura, falhava com a exaustão. Recusava-se a acreditar na visão que tinha diante de si.

_"Não passava de uma criança… Porquê?"_

- Porquê? – perguntou a um Deus surdo, cético dos seus maliciosos desígnios.

Pousou a cabeça na relva, cobrindo os olhos com a mão sã. Não conseguia encarar mais aquele desastroso cenário. Lágrimas queimavam-lhe os olhos doridos, conseguia já sentir o sabor da bílis na boca. Nauseado, começou a perder os sentidos.

O irritante zumbido aumentou gradualmente de tom, encobrindo o som da **salvação**.

**Sirenes** ecoavam distantes.

Antes de se submeter a inconsciência, uma réstia de **esperança** crescia-lhe no coração.

_"Eles vêm aí…"_


	3. O Túmulo

**Language: Portuguese**

**Título - Viagem ao Inferno**

**Sumário: **

Idalino Nóbrega, um jovem de 26 anos, é enviado aos confins do Inferno.

Segredos sujos e verdades cruas são descobertos.

A transformação é iminente.

Há monstros a habitar a alma que não se conseguem controlar.

**Nota de Autor:**

A cidade e o multi-universo de Silent Hill, assim como os monstros que nela habitam e conceitos básicos inerentes aos jogos e filmes, é propriedade da Konami.

Significado dos Nomes:

Idalino – Aquele que viu o Sol

Nóbrega – Personalidade Múltipla; Sintonia com o Mundo que o rodeia.

OC(s): Idalino (Dali), Mariana, Matilde

* * *

O céu estava cinzento e nublado. Uma tela, escurecida pelo tempo, que esperava calmamente o momento para se transformar.

A brisa dócil afagava as madeixas castanhas que pendiam sobre os olhos escuros de Dali. Estes, incrédulos, olhavam a imensidão sobre si. Imersos num silêncio sepulcral.

"_Onde estou?" _– perguntava-se o confuso jovem – "_Será que morri mesmo?"_

Porém, os seus esforços intelectuais eram abafados por uma torrente de calma. Indiferente ao seu estado, aos recentes acontecimentos, às suas dúvidas. Apenas calma, sossego e silêncio. Um cadáver com direito a uma sepultura ampla, arejada e, até, com vista.

Afinal, ver nevar sempre fora algo que o relaxava. Adorava sentar-se à janela, durante os breves e rígidos dias de Inverno, e ver os frágeis flocos deambular pelo céu.

Respirou fundo. Os cantos dos lábios gretados torceram-se num sorriso débil.

Surpreendentemente, a ideia de morrer tornara-se apelativa. Não sentia dores. Não sentia mágoa ou tristeza. Apenas uma calma silenciosa que o consumia lentamente.

Suspirou. Descontraiu os ombros e deixou-se guiar pela sonolência que vagamente surgia no fundo da sua mente. Para quê resistir? Nunca se sentira tão relaxado na sua vida e, embora tivesse agora a eternidade para descansar, não valia a pena perder tempo.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se cair no abismo. Flutuava na escuridão, sem receios, sem entraves. Sentia-se livre pela primeira vez.

Porém, algo no escondido na sua consciência alertava-o.

- Nem aqui me livro de ti… Deixa-me em paz! – a sua voz ecoou, repreendendo os seus próprios pensamentos. Soava como se estivesse numa câmara de pedra. Num túmulo, talvez. No seu túmulo.

Todavia, aquele _algo_ informe começava a ganhar contornos. Uma voz.

"Dali…" – tremula, desgastada, deformada, voz que anteriormente poderia ter sido de uma mulher. Longínqua nos recantos da sua mente…

…Fácil de ignorar. Perdera muitos anos da sua vida por causa da sua consciência, com sofrimentos por antecipação. Estava na hora de descansar.

Contudo, a voz mantinha-se persistente.

"Dali…"

- Deixa-me em paz! Já disse! – a impaciência substituía a calma em que anteriormente mergulhara. As mãos, fechadas em punho, pressionavam-se contra o corpo.

"Mas tu prometes… Não prometes?"

Dali abriu os olhos de rompante. As mãos perderam a força assim que reconheceu a voz, agora mais límpida e aguda. Infantil, até.

- Mariana? – sussurrou timidamente.

Um suor frio começou a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Extasiado pelo facto de estar efetivamente a flutuar na escuridão, tremores gelados cresciam na base da espinha. A escuridão era densa, dificultando-lhe a respiração. Demasiado aterrorizado para se mover, limitou-se a olhar em sua volta, a procurar contornos. Até tentou procurar o chão onde estaria deitado com as mãos.

Nada. Flutuava no vazio. Porém, não estava só.

- Tu prometeste.

O rosto de Mariana surgiu-lhe repentinamente do seu lado esquerdo, ausente do restante corpo. Imagem, só por si aterradora, adornada com uma aura de dor gélida patente nos baços olhos azuis. O rosto aparentava estar minimamente vivo, com a tez rosada, contrastando amargamente com o olhar cadavérico que enfrentava o vazio.

- AAAH! Eu estou a sonhar! – Dali gritou desesperadamente, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Com o peito colado aos joelhos, balançava como um louco. As lágrimas quentes faziam-lhe arder os olhos enquanto repetia incessantemente – É só um sonho!… É só um sonho…

- Mas tu já não estavas morto? – o tom inocente e brincalhão apenas o atormentava mais.

Fechou os olhos com mais força, porém esta não era suficiente para travar a corrente que lhe limpava o rosto cansado. Soluçava como uma criança.

Todavia, nem na sua própria escuridão estava a salvo.

Congelou.

Estava, agora, à sua frente o corpo mutilado da criança. A tez gélida, adornada com ocasionais manchas arroxeadas, roçava contra a sua, sugando-lhe o calor. Sentiu parte das vísceras caírem sobre o seu corpo. O arrefecimento era notório, sendo particularmente difícil contrair o vómito. O olhar cadavérico trespassava o seu corpo, penetrando a sua mente, consumindo a sua alma. Todavia, os lábios pálidos, estranhamente próximos dos seus, contorciam-se num sorriso.

"Os mortos não sonham, Idalino."

* * *

- AAHH!

Dali levantou-se fugazmente. Suores frios gelavam-lhe, não só o rosto, mas todo o seu corpo. Sentia as roupas coladas à pele, atrapalhando-lhe os movimentos. Os músculos contorciam-se, tensos. Com as mãos calejadas na face, respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se.

O silêncio permanecia austero, omnipresente. Porém, no poço da sua mente ainda a ouvia. A voz mutilada, que o arrastava na escuridão. Corrupta. Cadavérica. Sádica. Infantil…

"Dali…"

Abanou a cabeça, a fim de afastar esses pensamentos. No fim de contas, não tinha passado de um sonho, não é verdade?

"_Um pesadelo… Só isso, e nada mais…_" – reassegurou-se, sentindo o bafo quente da sua respiração contra as palmas ásperas e calejadas.

Devagar, afastou-as do seu rosto. Uma brisa suave afagou-lhe a pele pálida e suada. Inspirou fundo, arrependendo-se de imediato.

Um forte cheiro a cinzas inundou ambas as narinas, conduzindo-o a um ataque de tosse. Cobria a boca com o antebraço, contorcendo-se numa bola para acalmar a dor aguda nos pulmões.

Porém, conseguindo-se, por fim, recompor, sentou-se no chão de cimento e, apesar de ainda ter os olhos enevoados com lágrimas depois deste efémero ataque, ficou maravilhado com a paisagem sobre si.

Um enorme lago repousava na atmosfera silenciosa, banhado com uma fina camada de nevoeiro sobre as suas calmas águas. Pinheiros vigilantes, anciãos que rodeavam o gigante aquático, atentos aos sussurros do vento que brincava entre os seus ramos.

Esforçou-se por respirar devagar, pequenas golfadas de ar de cada vez, habituando-se gradualmente à atmosfera pesada.

Olhou em volta, levantando-se. Estava confuso. Tantas questões por colocar, e o dobro delas por responder. Porém, deixou-se maravilhar pela estranha visão que tinha diante de si.

Um nevoeiro pesado cercava tudo à sua volta, envolvido num silêncio sepulcral. Tudo em redor parecia desprovido de qualquer energia, de qualquer forma de vida. Desgastado. Vazio.

_"Que raio de sítio é este?" _

As pernas fraquejavam, obrigando-o a apoiar-se no corrimão de ferro. Parecia estar numa espécie de miradouro sobre o lago.

Revistou o cenário à sua volta, a fim de encontrar alguma identificação. Nada.

Um som débil captou a sua atenção. Esgueirou, inconscientemente, os olhos, concentrando-se o máximo que pode.

Só quando se sentiu ceder, sensação acompanhada com um ranger agudo, é que se apercebeu de que tinha sido o corrimão a emiti-lo. Atirou-se para trás, e, como ainda se sentia atordoado, desequilibrou-se e embateu contra o cimento.

- Foda-se… - gemeu, ao sentir o impacto do material contra o corpo traumatizado.

Uma tontura roubou-lhe momentaneamente a visão. As náuseas ameaçavam voltar, e a bílis obediente às suas ordens percorria o seu canal digestivo. Automaticamente, virou o corpo para a direita e vomitou, quebrando o silêncio que aparentava ser impenetrável, indestrutível.

Limpou a boca com a manga do casaco e as lágrimas com as mãos. Tentou ignorar o sabor acre que dominava a sua boca, esforçando-se por controlar a respiração. Para seu alívio, parecia começar a retomar o controlo.

- Bem dizia a minha mãe… Às vezes vomitar é a única forma de aliviar. – sorriu sozinho, lembrando-se da sua infância, de quando estava doente. – Mãe… - suspirou, um pico de tristeza inundou-o repentinamente, lavando-lhe o sorriso do rosto.

* * *

_– O QUE QUERO EU DIZER COM ISSO?!_

_- Faz hoje 8 anos que vivo sem luz… Como acha que eu me sinto, meu filho?_

* * *

A mágoa latente na voz da sua mãe. O terror e a raiva misturados nos olhos dela. Olhar pesado, escuro. O arrependimento que o perseguia incessantemente sem saber. A dor que lhe assolou o coração quando se resumiu a impotência do seu ser, impossibilitado de aliviar aquele sofrimento, limitando-se a sair do local.

As suas últimas memórias… E, sem dúvida, não eram das mais positivas.

Uma pontada de dor aguda formava-se na base da sua nuca. Contudo, antes que pudesse prosseguir, algo captou a sua atenção, distraindo-o. A resposta. Pelo menos, a resposta a uma das perguntas. Uma placa, suja e degradada, que pendia debilmente sobre duas barras de ferro.

- To-lu-ca La-ke… - leu, lentamente, quase sílaba por sílaba, o título que se sobrepunha ao que parecia ser uma foto dos tempos áureos do local, a fim de facilitar o processo daquela informação pela mente já fragilizada e confusa.

– Toluca Lake? – repetiu, mais confiante em tom, embora mais confuso. Que se lembre, nunca tinha ouvido falar daquele local. Fechou os olhos e tentou vasculhar nos arquivos da sua mente. Contudo, logo se apercebeu de que seriam esforços inúteis.

Respirava devagar, enquanto massajava a cana do nariz grosso. Fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar a dor de cabeça que o assombrava novamente.

Afinal, não podia ficar ali sentado muito mais tempo. Tinha que fazer algo. Nem que fosse simplesmente andar. A cada segundo que passava naquela quietude, um nervosismo impaciente começava a apoderar-se dos seus músculos, contraindo-os involuntariamente.

A calmaria e o sossego aparentes pareciam cada vez mais falsos, um simples véu, que escondia uma essência ainda mais mórbida. A calma prior a uma grande tempestade. A tensão que sobrevoa um campo de batalha antes das tropas se confrontarem.

Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu finalmente levantar-se. Ainda um pouco cambaleante, tentou descortinar o nevoeiro que o cercava.

- Hey! – gritou, ou melhor, tentou gritar, sentindo a voz rouca arranhar-lhe a garganta. – Está aí alguém? – não se rendeu, perguntando em vão, adivinhando já a resposta que obteria.

Suspirou, ouvindo novamente o silêncio sepulcral. Uma nova tontura parecia crescer pelo seu corpo, retirando-lhe os sentidos.

- Não… - gemeu, apoiando-se nos seus joelhos. – Outra vez não…

Porém, o destino foi cruel com os seus pedidos. Um zumbido penetrante surgia do fundo da sua mente, rastejando, escondido na sombra das suas memórias. O chão onde se apoiava parecia começar a mover-se em círculos.

- Não! – disse decidido, autoritário e, quase que instantaneamente, tudo cessou. Regressando ao silêncio, atordoado.

Finalmente, sentia-se a recuperar a sua clareza, recompondo-se.

Olhou em frente.

O medo espreitava no seu coração. A dúvida dava-lhe razão.

Pela primeira vez, enfrentou realmente o nevoeiro. Este era denso, dominante sobre o cenário. Para Dali não vedava apenas a paisagem circundante, vedava a verdade, ocultava as respostas.

Temendo o desconhecido, hesitou a dar um passo.

_"Onde é que eu me vou meter?"_

Contudo, depois de respirar fundo e, desta vez, sem sofrer qualquer ataque de tosse, decidiu.

Afinal, ficar ali também não era solução. A zona de conforto, pode parecer segura. Mas, no fundo, torna-nos presas fáceis. E Dali sempre gostara de dar luta às adversidades.

Fez o que sempre fizera durante a sua vida em alturas de dúvida.

Seguiu em frente. Desvaneceu no nevoeiro.


	4. A Prisão da Ilusão

**Language: Portuguese**

**Título - Viagem ao Inferno**

**Sumário:**

Idalino Nóbrega, um jovem de 26 anos, é enviado aos confins do Inferno.

Segredos sujos e verdades cruas são descobertos.

A transformação é iminente.

Há monstros a habitar a alma que não se conseguem controlar.

**Nota de Autor:**

A cidade e o multi-universo de Silent Hill, assim como os monstros que nela habitam e conceitos básicos inerentes aos jogos e filmes, é propriedade da Konami.

Significado dos Nomes:

Idalino – Aquele que viu o Sol

Nóbrega – Personalidade Múltipla; Sintonia com o Mundo que o rodeia.

OC(s): Idalino (Dali), Mariana, Matilde

* * *

**Perdido. **

Uma única palavra conseguia resumir o estado de espírito do simples caixa.

Perdido nas questões que constantemente gritavam na sua mente. Todos os "Ondes?", "Comos?" e, as mais assustadoras de todas, os "Porquês?".

Perdido da sua própria identidade.

Antes, nunca tivera tempo para ponderar a importância da memória. Propriedade autónoma que praticamente se toma por garantida, que nos sustenta no nosso quotidiano, nos mais ínfimos pormenores, e que, por norma, apenas pontualmente sentimos falhas. E, se já quando essas se dão, por vezes, é um pé-de-vento, imaginem, a agonia de acordar num local desconhecido, **morto**, sem qualquer ideia de como fomos ali parar…

Um drama dificilmente aceite pela nossa mente.

Um drama, que, naquele momento, Idalino dificilmente aceitava.

- Eu estou a sonhar, só pode… - resumiu-se a dizer entre risos fracos.

Sem dúvida, aquela era a melhor explicação que conseguiu encontrar. Porém, tudo parecia demasiado verossímil. Todas as sensações pareciam demasiado reais. Todas as questões. Todas as dores. Todos os medos.

**Preso** numa cidade fantasma.

- Fantasia Ridícula… - suspirou.

Porém, um pânico primitivo cresceu no fundo do seu peito quando proferiu estas palavras.

Embora tentasse acreditar que tudo se tratava de um pesadelo em que, por ventura, se encontrava aprisionado, algo no seu ser gritava a realidade. A verdade tão desejada, como temida. A verdade de que aquela experiência se encontrava muito longe de um sonho. A verdade de que era muito pior que um pesadelo. Por mais insólita que fosse a situação.

Afinal, após o que pareceram ser horas a caminhar perdido no silencioso nevoeiro, sentava-se numas frias escadas de cimento, o corpo latejando e implorando por um descanso, enquanto a mente fervilhava incessante. Ambos imploravam conforto, infelizmente de caracter antagónico. O corpo pedia repouso, a mente pedia movimento. Mártir dos seus tormentos, optou por consular o primeiro, mais fútil e de fácil silêncio.

Com os cotovelos do gasto casaco de bombazine castanho apoiados nos joelhos, as mãos a segurar a rosto esgotado e a testa contorcida com a persistente dor de cabeça, repousava o inconsciente peregrino destes mares desconhecidos.

Ao massajar as têmporas, levantando um pouco o rosto, fechou os olhos castanhos e _inspirou_. Devagar.

_1, 2, 3… Expira… _

O zumbido torturante acalmou durante breves momentos.

_Inspira._ Devagar.

_Inspira… _

Um intenso cheiro a fumo penetrou-lhe as narinas.

Apesar de já se ter habituado a tal, desta vez pareceu-lhe mais forte, mais concentrado.

_Expira… _

Remexeu as narinas para se abstrair novamente.

_1,2,3… Expira… _

**Silêncio… **

_Inspira… _

Sussurros longínquos, indefinidos no tempo e no espaço, ouviam-se pontualmente. Concentrou-se, a fim de tentar descodifica-los.

_Expira… _

Grunhidos. Gemidos de dor.

Almas sofredoras que imploravam descanso aos deuses, sádicos criadores.

Arrepios cresceram na base da espinha, percorrendo-a até à nuca.

_"Devem ser só animais…"_ – reassegurou-se, inseguro.

"Tu és um animal. És Homem."

Sentiu o bafo frio contra o seu ouvido, sussurro morto, da voz que o atormentara. Entidade perseguidora.

Congelou.

_Inspira…_ Devagar.

"És o pior de todos…" 

Quase sentiu o sorriso de desprezo e malícia moldar-se nos lábios transfigurados, o riso macabro que planava na brisa.

O corpo tremia, amedrontado.

O frio instalava-se em cada célula sua.

Desistir não era opção. Não passava da sua imaginação.

_1,2,3… Expira…_ _Devagar. _

**Silêncio.**

Puro e definitivo silêncio.

Abriu os olhos vidrados.

Assustado, olhou para o seu ombro direito, porém, tal como seria de esperar, estava sozinho do nevoeiro.

Massajou os olhos cansados. Por incrível que fosse, a dor de cabeça voltou a abrandar e o zumbido silenciara-se. Sol de pouca dura, sabia-o, porém, digno de aproveitar.

- Endoideci de vez… - murmurou resignado ao pensar no breve episódio que acabara de viver, enquanto se erguia a custo do cimento.

Meteu as mãos nos bolsos largos e expirou lentamente. Novamente perdido, indeciso em que direção virar.

Valeria sequer a pena continuar? Se continuasse para onde iria?

Envolto nestas questões e, enquanto se movimentava para retomar a sua posição anterior na calçada, algo captara a sua atenção.

Um murmúrio. Uma luz presa da névoa. Um pedaço de realidade escondido pela ilusão.

Água. O marulhar calmo e silêncio de um lago. As correntes brandas de um rio.

As pálpebras expandiram-se, os olhos esbugalhados, incrédulos. Finalmente ouvia a água. Ouvia o lago.

Um rasgo de esperança iluminou-lhe o coração. O contacto de algo natural, algo familiar iludiu-lhe o sofrimento da alma.

Automaticamente, a névoa pareceu levantar, permitindo-lhe observar os contornos a seu redor.

A calçada de um passeio gasto sob as suas botas de Inverno. Dos seus lados, poucos metros afastados, descansavam bancos de pedra. Parecia uma miniavenida, ladeada por faixas verdes de pontuais árvores, estas já um pouco despidas pelo tempo.

Tudo ainda parecia gasto. Morto no espaço. Perdido no tempo. Porém, era-lhe táctil, era-lhe visível. Optou, então, por ignorar a mórbida aura e abraçar a visão. Depois preocupar-se-ia com as questões da aura e da energia, que sempre lhe pareçam demasiado complicadas.

Olhou em frente, e perdeu-se na visão.

Pequenos relâmpagos iluminavam o seu olhar incrédulo.

Viu diante dos seus olhos o nevoeiro mover-se, desvanecer-se suavemente, deixando uma fina camada para trás.

Um enorme passadiço de madeira surgia à sua frente, flutuando sobre a água.

No final deste, a luz ao fundo do túnel.

Vulto que se erguia na névoa.


	5. Companhia

**Language: Portuguese**

**Título - Viagem ao Inferno**

**Sumário:**

Idalino Nóbrega, um jovem de 26 anos, é enviado aos confins do Inferno.

Segredos sujos e verdades cruas são descobertos.

A transformação é iminente.

Há monstros a habitar a alma que não se conseguem controlar.

**Nota de Autor:**

A cidade e o multi-universo de Silent Hill, assim como os monstros que nela habitam e conceitos básicos inerentes aos jogos e filmes, é propriedade da Konami.

Significado dos Nomes:

Idalino – Aquele que viu o Sol

Nóbrega – Personalidade Múltipla; Sintonia com o Mundo que o rodeia.

OC(s): Idalino (Dali), Mariana, Matilde

* * *

Idalino arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, perante a miragem que lhe surgiu. A névoa revelava-lhe agora uma nova luz, uma nova esperança na prisão em que se via envolvido.

Com efeito, não só lhe tinha permitido o privilégio de ver os contornos da paisagem à sua volta, o que lhe conferiu uma nova sensação de conforto ao proporcionar-lhe alguma normalidade, embora a mórbida aura se mantivesse presente. Ainda, trouxe-lhe um novo calor, um pedaço de salvação para a loucura que aparentava consumi-lo a qualquer instante. Trouxe-lhe **companhia**.

No fundo de um longo passadiço de madeira, gasto pelo tempo e pelo uso de transeuntes e residentes, erguia-se um vulto. Erguia-se alguém. Sossegava uma **alma**.

A ideia de que tudo não passava de um complexo mal-entendido surgiu-lhe na mente. Anulou qualquer tentativa de retorno das dores de cabeça, e até o fez esquecer o latejar dos músculos.

Sem dar conta, Dali voltara a sorrir com vontade. Após uns breves momentos em que congelou com a surpresa, o seu coração encheu-se de coragem.

- Hey! – gritou, enquanto começou a correr para o local.

Na verdade, o relacionamento com outros indivíduos sempre fora uma temática difícil para si. Afinal, se nem consigo próprio conseguia manter uma relação, como conseguiria falar com sucesso para outrem.

Ironia do destino, acabara num trabalho em que lidar com desconhecidos era o prato do dia, e, infelizmente, muitas vezes não era tarefa fácil. Ironia das ironias, naquele momento, para além da ânsia de falar com alguém para além de si próprio, sentia saudades do inferno a que se habituara a chamar "rotina".

A madeira velha rangeu um pouco sob o seu peso à medida que este se precipitava ao encontro da sua "salvação".

Curiosamente, apenas quando já se tinha aproximado uns bons metros reparara no tamanho do vulto.

_"É mais pequeno do que o que pensava…"_ – refletiu, mas logo ignorou esse pormenor – _"É **alguém**, é o que importa!"_.

- Bom dia! – saudou, com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Desacelerou o passo aquando da sua chegada ao local, na tentativa de acalmar o folgo e os seus próprios nervos.

Ouvia o marulhar do lago mais de perto, este com lentidão em demasia. O nevoeiro mantinha-se, parecendo adensar à medida que se avançava no lago.

Dificultava-lhe a visão sobre o vulto, nomeadamente sobre a roupa ou traços mais detalhados do indivíduo. Contudo, conseguiu inferir que, para além de pequeno, parecia possuir traços femininos e roupas claras.

Este mantivera-se imóvel e silencioso, prostrado na ponta do passadiço e de frente para a água, aparentemente, indiferente à presença de Dali. Sem parar a marcha, Idalino fechou os olhos e, calmamente, respirou fundo. Acalmou-se.

- Bom dia! – voltou a saudar, agora com a voz mais recomposta – Peço desculpa por incomoda-…

- Bom dia! – interrompeu-o uma voz aguda num tom deslocado de alegria.

_"Não pode ser…"_ – chocado com a saudação entusiástica parou, fixado no vulto que agora se revelava - _"…uma criança? Aqui?"_

A jovem voltara-se de rompante com uma súbita descarga de energia e correu os poucos metros que o distanciavam.

Dali perdeu a voz e congelou com a reviravolta que o cenário tomou. Porém, agora as suas observações faziam sentido.

- Olá! – saudou novamente, sempre com o característico com alegre.

O rosto redondo acalorou-se com um doce e inocente sorriso. Os olhos eram de uma forte tonalidade de azul e refletiam a malandrice e jovialidade da menina. Caracóis dourados caiam sobre os ombros e as costas, contrastando com os tons de cor-de-rosa que predominavam no vestuário: umas meias coloridas, limitadas por umas botas cor-de-rosa e uma saia de ganga, conjugando com uma sweatshirt e um gorro de lã, ambos em tons de branco e rosa, ambos da _Hello Kitty_.

- Olá! – voltou a repetir. Uma pontada de impaciência na voz.

- O-Olá… - respondeu Idalino reticente.

- Ah! – a pequena abriu os braços bem-disposta – Finalmente! Estava a ver que te tinham comido a língua!

- De-desculpa… Fiquei um pouco surpreendido. – abanou ligeiramente a cabeça ao desculpar-se.

Era verdade. Surpresa fora o sentimento que o abarcou no momento em que viu que a sua companhia naquele limbo era uma criança.

_"O que está aqui a fazer uma miúda? Sozinha, ainda por cima?"_

- Chamo-me Idalino. – apresentou-se, o sorriso enfraquecendo um pouco dado o choque. – E tu és?...

- Mariana! – anunciou. Um sorriso largo moldou-lhe o rosto.

- Mariana… - repetiu lentamente. Um frio sobrenatural começou a crescer na base da espinha assim que ouviu o seu nome. O sorriso desvaneceu de imediato. Uma realização no seu inconsciente alertou-o, porém não a conseguiu codificar.

- Sim! – reassegurou a criança, aparentemente alheia a repentina mudança de humor de Dali – Mas tu tens um nome muito complicado!

- Ah? – a voz aguda acordou-o do seu breve momento refletivo. Algo de estranhamente familiar o perturbava cada vez que a ouvia, não tinha como o negar, muito menos como o compreender.

- Tens um nome difícil! Vou-te dar outro!

- Bem… - fez um esforço para retomar à realidade, afinal, finalmente via vida naquele paraíso morto, tinha que aproveitar a chance - …também me chamam Dali…

- Dali?

- Sim… Podes tratar-me assim se preferires. – sorriu suavemente, ainda a digerir toda a situação.

- Dali… - pousou a mão pequena sobre o queixo ao repetir o nome, ponderando a eficácia da alcunha

- Para já serve! – concluiu – Mas ainda não me dou por satisfeita.

- Certo…

Após um breve momento de silêncio, Dali tentou mudar de assunto, havia questões mais importantes a tratar. Fosse uma criança ou não tinha muitas perguntas a fazer:

- Olha… Estás aqui sozinha?

- Sim!

Idalino ajoelhou-se para estar mais próximo da menina. Respirou fundo e massajou as canas do nariz. Incompreensivelmente, encarar a miúda tornava-se uma tarefa cada vez mais custosa. Ainda, havia algo de tremendamente deslocado nas suas reações, como se ainda não tivesse reparado no cenário que tinha à sua volta.

- E não tens medo?

- Medo? Porquê?

O seu sobressalto revelou-se um choque para Idalino.

_"Como é que ela…? Será que ela não vê?..."_

Porém, a sua linha de pensamento foi mutilada assim que a olhou nos olhos. O brilho era intenso, profundo, anormal. Escondia algo muito maior do que pura malandrice de uma criança irrequieta. Sabia-o. Algo gritava, bem fundo do seu crânio, que era um mar propício para se afogar.

- És esquisito… - Mariana desviou-se suavemente, possivelmente desconfortável com o olhar intenso de Idalino.

A constatação não era novidade para Dali. Inclusive, caracterizá-lo como esquisito mostrava-se pouco, dadas as circunstâncias.

- Sim… - concordou, o esgotamento patente na voz, engrossando-a. Respirou fundo e tentou abafar a zoada que ameaçava voltar, enquanto se levantava devagar.

- Desculpa… Estou um pouco confuso, só isso.

- Não tem mal! – aparentemente, Mariana pareceu recuperar a boa disposição.

- Mas… Não achas que está tudo um pouco estranho? – a sua indiferença continuava a ser a principal dor de cabeça da Dali naquele momento.

- Não.

Os diamantes cravados no rosto jovem olharam-no com um brilho profundo, contrastando com o resto do rosto. Havia neles demasiada perspicácia, sabedoria até. Havia algo de errado.

Derrotado, Dali decidiu transpor aquele tópico.

- E o que fazes aqui sozinha? Os teus pais…?

- Estava à tua espera.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre ambos.

- Como…? À minha espera?... – Idalino só agora assimilava o impacto das palavras proferidas.

Os olhos azuis de Mariana penetravam-lhe a alma, enquanto permanecia em silêncio. O sorriso franco que exibia contrastava com o olhar frio e compenetrante.

A questão de Idalino afundou no silêncio do nevoeiro que, nesse mesmo instante, pareceu adensar.

- Sim! – Mariana reconfirmou, cortando o tenso momento, após o que, para Idalino, pareceram tratar-se de longos minutos.

- Mas…à minha espera como? Porquê?... – a confusão e o desespero tornavam-se patentes no seu tom de voz.

Idalino levou as mãos ao rosto e massajou os olhos. _"Isto não me está a acontecer?..."_

- Estava à tua espera. Só isso. – aquelas palavras ditas em tom de banalidade para Mariana, eram um complexo quebra-cabeças para Dali, que continuava sem as conseguir processar.

- Mas…eu não devia estar aqui! Eu nem sei que raio de sítio é este?! Já olhaste bem a tua volta?! – a voz subiu de tom, tremia.

Idalino estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, sabia-o bem.

- Então? Onde devias estar? – Mariana parecia realmente confusa ao questionar Idalino.

- No meu trabalho?! – Idalino ajoelhou-se no passadiço

– Afinal, onde raio é que estou?!

- Em casa.

- Em casa!? – a indignação de Dali ultrapassava os limites.

As mãos tremiam com o esforço de se controlar. Os olhos ardiam, com as lágrimas quentes a vidrarem-lhe a visão. A respiração era abafada pelas palmas das mãos, que escondiam o rosto. _"Porquê?"_ Ecoava nos cantos escuros da sua mente, questão posta em segundo plano pelos gritos de dupla frustração: frustração pela impotência que sentia desde que acordou e frustração por não se controlar.

Na verdade, ele próprio fora tomado de surpresa com todo aquele descontrolo repentino, principalmente perante uma criança inocente. - Na minha, pelo menos! – disse Mariana em género de brincadeira.

Um manto de silêncio desconfortável abateu-se sobre eles.

- Estás bem?... – o tom de preocupação e compaixão para com Idalino era notório, e surpreendente para este último.

- Estou… - a voz soou rouca e arrastada – Só quero ir para casa…

- Mas não tinhas que ir para o trabalho?

Idalino riu-se debilmente, entre a mágoa e a confusão, perante a indignação da pequena.

- Tenho… E já devo estar atrasado…

Curiosamente, aquele breve momento foi o suficiente para levantar um pouco a tensão.

Idalino esforçava-se, agora, por retomar o controlo da sua respiração. _"Para que ir contra a maré… Já que estou aqui e estou, mais vale seguir e tentar descobrir o que se passa afinal…"_

Abriu os olhos lentamente e enfrentou a jovem. Esta deitava sobre si aqueles focos azuis numa atenção brutal. Dali, corando ao ver-se de tal modo observado, levantou-se rapidamente, ignorando os espasmos musculares e a dor de cabeça.

A confusão e a curiosidade de Mariana eram notórias. Porém, esta manteve-se em calada, compenetrada no seu novo objeto de estudo.

Dali, decidido, limpou a garganta.

- Bem… Já que estou aqui… Então, mais vale mostrares-me um pouco das redondezas, não é verdade?

- Sim! – concordou a criança, entre risadas breves. A boa disposição patente, novamente, no seu tom de voz – Anda! Vais ver que vais gostar!

- Sim… Mas, afinal, onde é que estamos…?

- Em minha casa.

- Sim, sim… Eu sei. Mas, onde é que é? Tipo…localidade.

- Ah! Podias ter dito logo…

- Se bem me recordo acho que cheguei a fazer essa pergunta…

- Silent Hill.

- Silent Hill? – proferiu o nome com lentidão, ecoando-o na sua mente –Silent Hill… - repetiu, puxando pelas suas memórias o máximo. Porém, era-lhe um nome completamente desconhecido.

Todavia, antes que pudesse ter reparado, ou dito algo em contrário, Mariana já se tinha adiantado.

- Anda! – gritou-lhe, poucos metros à frente, acenando uma das mãos para o chamar à atenção.

- Espera!

Idalino rapidamente chegou ao seu encontro, prosseguindo ambos lado a lado pelo passadiço.

- Para onde vamos, então?

- Vamos ao hotel.

- Ao hotel?! – a incredulidade de Idalino foi suficiente para o travar. _"Como é que raio há aqui um hotel?!"_

- Sim. – assegurou-lhe Mariana, que parou a seu lado.

Esta puxou-lhe pelas calças de ganga levemente para a que Dali continuasse a marcha.

Dali olhou em volta, abismado. Nevoeiro, contornos amortecidos e desgastados, um silêncio tumular, um cheiro a fumo sufocante e um isolamento atroz.

_"Sem dúvida, condições perfeitas e indícios denunciadores de um resort turismo de sucesso…"_

* * *

Ali, no sopé de um pequeno monte, repousava o gigante amortecido. Ali, escondido entre o mórbido nevoeiro. Ali, guardavam-se histórias abafadas pelo silêncio de almas perdidas. Ali, jazia o que já fora um dos antros mais movimentados de que aquela penumbra tinha memória. Ali, por entre a branda chuva de cinzas, jazia "_Lakeview Hotel_".

Idalino olhava a imponente fachada branca mesmerizado.

O edifício de três andares ocupava grande parte da paisagem, estendendo-se horizontalmente entre pinheiros bravos. Na realidade, mesmo no seu auge, não era grande coisa se compararmos com os modernos hotéis de luxo hoje espalhados pelo mundo. Porém, algo ali indicava uma atmosfera sobrenatural, majestosa e imprevisível, tal como toda a cidade em si. Expirava história, memórias e, entre muitas festas, imensas desgraças. A telha de um laranja enfraquecido contrastava com o cinzento ar em volta. Um sinal para os perdidos. Um aviso de perigo. A larga janela de um frontão triangular, no último andar, bem no centro da fachada, observava pacatamente a paisagem à sua frente. Como um senhor vigia as suas terras, este velho vigiava o lago, alheio aos intrusos.

- Como é que eu não vi nada disto… Fogo… - murmurou Dali, igualmente espantado com o facto de, apesar de todo o nevoeiro e confusão em que se via envolvido, ter ignorado tal estrutura, quando esta estava mesmo à frente do seu nariz.

Idalino petrificara no local quando, ao olhar em frente, se deparou com tal acrescento paisagístico.

O hotel estava mesmo em frente ao cansado passadiço de madeira sobre o lago. Inclusivamente, as escadas onde estivera sentado momentos antes eram apenas o primeiro lanço que conduzia à entrada principal, adornada lateralmente por aglomerados de relva enfraquecida e árvores pontuais.

Quando perguntou, "Para onde ir?", a resposta estivera sempre à tona. Ele apenas se esqueceu de levantar a cabeça e focar o olhar.

- É bonito, não é? – comentou a jovem que parara a seu lado, ambos a admirá-lo.

- Vamos. – disse Idalino, pousando os olhos momentaneamente em Mariana com um sorriso renovado no rosto.

Tal como antes, quando pela primeira vez avistara o vulto, uma fonte de esperança aquecei-lhe o peito.

_"Talvez encontre lá alguém… Sim, alguém que me possa tirar deste pesadelo. Não passa tudo de um engano, estou certo. Talvez isto até seja mais normal do que o que estou a imaginar…"_

Inspirou fundo uma última vez, retomando a marcha decidido. Mariana não se deixou ficar para trás, e seguiu-o de perto, quase em passo de corrida.

_"Sim… Afinal fantasmas não existem."_

* * *

O oásis ficou um pouco aquém do que ele imaginara.

Um pico de desilusão nasceu em Idalino, assim que este subiu as escadas. O hotel encontrava-se em pior estado do que aquele que aparentava. Parte das janelas estavam partidas, abertas e abandonadas. Os cortinados rasgados e empoeirados espreitavam a paisagem por algumas. Outras apenas deixavam escapar parte do vazio que se vivia entre aquelas paredes.

O cheiro a queimado intensificou-se à medida que se aproximavam. A tosse de Idalino regressou, causando algum lacrimejar. Num desses momentos, entre lágrimas, Dali quase jurava que vira fumo a emanar do edifício.

Contudo, o entusiasmo de Mariana parecia ser inquebrável. Esta continuava em frente, sorridente e alheia ao fumo e ao desconforto que este poderia causar.

Idalino ia perguntar-lhe se não sentia o cheiro, ou se não sentia dificuldade a respirar. Porém, lembrou-se que, caso esta fosse mesmo a sua casa, ela já deveria estar habituada ao cheiro, e, portanto ignorou a questão.

Porém, outra fora um pouco mais difícil de emprisionar, vencendo a curiosidade. Afinal, os motivos alheios costumam sempre ser mais aliciantes do que as consequências visíveis.

- Mariana…

- Sim! – respondeu à chamada, sorrindo para o seu convidado.

- Porque é que cheira tanto a queimado, afinal?

- Fogo. – o esclarecimento fora proferido em tom seco, maduro, e, tratando-se de quem se tratava, completamente fora de contexto. O sorriso nos lábios finos contorceu-se numa máscara de rigidez. Os olhos de diamante fitaram o chão.

- Fogo?

A reação da criança, para além de atiçar a curiosidade e a confusão de pensamentos que estava submerso, alertara o medo na base da sua espinha. A palavra fora simples e, infelizmente, refletia um problema de que muitos locais já se viram vítimas. Porém, o trejeito aclamara-lhe uma quadra que não conseguira captar.

Todavia, antes que pudessem continuar o assunto, Mariana alertara para o propósito a que esta pequena viagem se destinara.

- Anda! Está aberta! – a jovem retomou ao normal, alheia à conversa que iniciaram segundos antes.

Idalino parou frente à porta. Esta, de madeira maciça, estava descolorida e entreaberta, revelando o breu. Como já tinha deduzido, o edifício estaria abandonado, certamente.

Temeu entrada. Temeu pela sua própria saúde e pela da Mariana. Afinal, entrar em locais abandonados não era uma das atividades mais recomendáveis, e, caso fosse preciso, não parecia estar viva alma perto para ajudar... Bem como, não parecia estar viva alma perto para atormentar.

Mariana precipitou-se decidida, abraçando o desconhecido ao abrir a porta de rompante.

- Espera!... – gritou Idalino, apesar do esforço para manter o tom de voz num sussurro – Não corras!...

Assim, Idalino abraçou o breu.

* * *

**Nota (2):**

Este capítulo era suposto ter ainda mais uns segmentos, e, só depois, iniciaria um novo. Porém, não queria que ficasse demasiado extenso ou maçador, principalmente nesta fase em que a ação propriamente dita ainda nem começou :)

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
